Why Protect?
by sister-of-the-devil
Summary: Cooro's having a problem with his anima. What could it be? Why does Husky want to protect Cooro? CooroxHusky is this story more humor or drama? I can't tell. rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own +Anima.**

"talking"

_Thinking_

**Change of time/place**

**Let the story begin!**

Chapter 1

Cooro and Husky were catching fish for dinner. "Just a few more, okay?" Cooro said.

"Easy for you to say!" Husky yelled. "Why don't you do a better job of herding them over here?" Cooro felt a sudden pain shoot through his head. He clutched his head and went under. After about three seconds, the pain went away and he burst from the water, Husky holding him up.

"Ow," he said. Cooro sat on the edge of the river bank and told Husky, "Hey, I'm gonna take a break. I just got a huge headache."

"Oh," Husky said. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Cooro didn't remember Husky being so nice, but he tried getting out of his anima form but was having some… difficulties. "Uh, no. I'm not hurt," he said, "But I think something's wrong. I can't change out of my plus anima."

"What do you think is wrong?" Husky was confused. "Are you sick?"

"I- I don't know, but I don't think I'm sick."

"Hm," the blue-haired boy said, feeling Cooro's forehead. Cooro's face flamed from the close proximity of the other. "You're kind of warm. Let's get back to the others. Senri will know what to do." With that, Husky grabbed his arm and led him to their camp.

**Back at Camp**

"Where are they?" Nana wondered aloud. "They've been gone for a while."

"There you are! Where-" Nana stopped her lecture when she saw that Husky was carrying Cooro. "Why are you carrying him and why is he still in his anima?" she asked Husky.

"Cooro's sick and he can't get out of his anima." Husky looked at Senri. "Senri, do you think you can help Cooro?"

Senri put a hand to the boy's forehead. "Not sick…"

"What?" Nana said. "How can he not be sick? What's wrong with him then?"

"Is there anything we can do? Will he be stuck like this?" Husky whispered the last part. All Senri did was shrug and started cooking dinner.

**Later That Night**

Husky walked over to Cooro's bed. He was almost regretting his decision of telling the boy. He took a deep breath and woke Cooro up. "We'll be going into town tomorrow, but I think it's best if you stayed back. This town hates plus anima, apparently."

"What?" Cooro said. "Why? Did something happen?"

Husky shook his head. "All I've heard is that there was a huge fight between the plus anima and humans. I don't know what they were fighting over, but it was enough to make them hate each other. Now if plus anima are seen, they're arrested, chased out of town, or killed."

"That must've been a pretty big fight." Cooro thought for a moment. "Thanks for worrying about me, Husky, but I think I'll be fine. It's not like I'm stuck like this, right?" Husky looked away. "Right? Husky? Cooro was getting worried. The boy tried to get out of his plus anima, but it wasn't responding.

"Cooro, I think you might be stuck like that for a while. Something must have happened to make you stay like this. Do you remember anything strange happening when you changed earlier today?"

"No, not that I can think of."

"Well, you're going to need your energy tomorrow. You should rest."

"Husky," Cooro asked, "will you stay here with me tomorrow? I don't want to be alone." Husky smiled. That was the only thing it took to answer the question.

**The next day**

As usual, Senri had gotten up before anyone else and was cooking breakfast. Husky was the next to wake up, then Nana, and lastly, Cooro. Cooro sniffed the air. "Mmm! What's for breakfast? Senri showed him something he couldn't identify. But he wasn't a picky eater.

After breakfast, Senri and Nana were getting ready to head into town. "Husky," Nana said, "aren't you coming?"

"No, I've got something to do," he said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like something that's none of your business," he said annoyed.

"Well whatever you're staying behind for, I hope it's important."

"Of course it is. I wouldn't miss a trip into town unless it was really important. Now go. You're wasting time."

"All right, all right. We're going. Come on, Senri."

Once the two were out of sight, Husky sat down next to Cooro and said, "To tell the truth, I don't know if you'll be tuck like this or not." He turned to face Cooro. "What will you do if you can't get back to normal?"

Cooro became thoughtful. "Even if I can't change back I won't leave you guys. Still, it'll be hard to find a place to stay that allows plus anima. The other things I'll have to think about." He remembered something. "Didn't you say that you had something to do?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I do." Husky smiled. "What I have to do is make sure that you're safe."

"What do you mean by that? Is there something going on?"

The aqua-eyed boy's face fell. "Somehow it got passed around that we're hiding out here. The Astarian soldiers heard and decided to come after us. And having you stuck in plus anima form, it'll be even easier to spot us."

"So why do I need to be safe?" the brown-haired boy asked again.

"Since you're so easy to spot with your wings you'll need protection. Otherwise, you'll probably be captured or killed."

"Oh. But how can you keep me safe? No offence, but you don't have a good fighting plus anima."

Husky just smirked at this remark. "Don't you remember me fighting in the coliseum? I can fight without the help of plus anima powers." He smiled gently at Cooro. "And even if I couldn't, I would protect you if it costs me my life."

"Wh- why, Husky?"

Husky leaned down and kissed the boy quickly on the lips. "That's why," he whispered in the boy's ear. Cooro stood frozen. He was unsure of what to do. "Cooro?" Husky asked. going with his instincts, he pulled the other boy down for another kiss. Pleased with Cooro's reaction, Husky wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, but Cooro pulled away as soon as this happened.

"Why?" Cooro asked. "Why did you do that?" Husky looked away. "It's not like I didn't like it," Cooro continued, "It's just, I've never kissed anyone before."

"Not even by your parents?" Husky was surprised.

"No. I never knew my parents. I was found by some people at a church and they took care of me." Cooro began to cry. This surprised Husky even more. Cooro wasn't one to cry. At least, that's what Husky thought. Instead of talking to him, all Husky did to console the boy was hold him tight in a loving embrace. Soon, Cooro stopped crying. "Thanks," he said sniffling.

"Anytime," Husky said. "Can I tell you something? It's kind of important."

"Sure!" the crow-boy chirped. "What is it?"

Just as Husky was about tell Cooro, he heard voices. "Hold on, I heard something." The voices were getting closer. He could hear what they were saying.

"I heard that there's some plus anima wondering around here."

"The commander isn't gonna be pleased when he hears that."

"Oh crap!" Husky hissed. "They know! Cooro, you have to get out of here. I'll stall them."

"But Husky, what about you"

"I'll be fine. Remember, I said I would protect you. Go!" Husky lightly pushed Cooro in the opposite direction of the voices, but it was too late.

**Ha! I'm so evil. Cliffy! Don't forget, I still love my readers.**

**Please review!**

_**Sister**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second chapter is finally up! That took longer than I hoped, but I got writers block! Please fogive me! Oh, and I don't own plus anima.**

Chapter 2

"Hey you! Stop!" It was an Astarian soldier. They were surrounded in seconds.

_We're gonna die here. There's no place that we can run to,_ Cooro thought.

"You're coming with us," another soldier said.

"No they're not!" a girl's voice said.

"Nana!" Husky and Cooro said together. Senri grabbed the two boys while Nana distracted them and used her ultrasonic screech. Cooro got nervous and buried his face in Husky's shirt. Husky held him close and caressed his back to sooth him.

Nana walked over to them. "What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Nothing, he just got nervous," Husky told the girl, not loosening his hold on the boy in his arms.

"Then why are you holding him so tight?" she asked suspiciously.

"Um, well," Husky started, unsure of what to say.

"Husky was just protecting me," Cooro said lifting his head from Husky's chest. "He was making sure that the soldiers couldn't take me away. And if they did, Husky would have to come with."

"Oh," Nana said finally understanding, "that makes sense." She paused for a moment, then said, "Wait, I heard something." She was still in her plus anima form. "I think they're coming back! And this time they brought reinforcements!"

There were five groups and five Astarian soldiers in each group. That made 25 soldiers coming capture them. Cooro trembled in Husky's arms, his wings wrapped around them as a protective shield. The soldiers held Nana down and kept Senri back. They attempted to pry Cooro off Husky but the boys held onto each other for dear life. "No!" Husky shouted. "You're not taking him without me!"

"Take the other boy with then," the commander said. "He can't do much anyway. Let's head out, men!" While Senri and Nana were distracted, the commander and two other soldiers took Cooro and Husky away.

BREAK

Cooro and Husky were tied up, each sitting on the back of a horse behind an Astarian soldier. Cooro spoke up. "Hey mister soldier, where are you taking us?" The soldier stayed silent.

"Cooro," Husky whispered, "don't talk to them. You never know what they'll do." He was riding on the back of a grey dappled horse. The horse whinnied as if it was agreeing with him.

"Hey!" the Commander shouted. "No talking! And if you really want to know where you're going, you're headed to Astaria's capital."

Not really have listened to Husky's advice, Cooro asked, "Why are we going there? Are there other plus anima there?"

"That information will not be released until you get to Astaria."

BREAK

"This is it," one of the soldiers said. "Now get going!" he said shoving Cooro and Husky forward. He led them to a strange chamber. It was fairly large and actually seemed cozy. It had two, comfy-looking chairs, bunk beds, a table and chairs, and a closet. The only things were that it had a cement floor, brick walls and barred windows. "This will be your new home," the soldier said unlocking their handcuffs. "Your meals come at 8:00 AM and 8:00 PM. The lights go out at 9:00."

"Wow!" Cooro said. "This is really nice for a holding chamber!"

The guard left mumbling. "Cooro," Husky said, "this isn't a time for fun and games! This is a serious thing! We could be used for tests and experiments!" he sighed. "I don't want them to hurt you."

Cooro smiled gently. "I know Husky. I don't want them to hurt you either." He frowned. "But what can we do?"

Husky walked over to Cooro and hugged him. "I know it's hard, but we'll find a way out of this. For now let's relax." Cooro smiled and walked over to the bed. He lay down and Husky followed. He lay down next to Cooro and the other boy cuddled up to him. Husky laid an arm across Cooro's torso and Cooro turned to face him. Husky leaned down and kissed Cooro's forehead.

BREAK

They both woke to the sound of someone yelling and banning on the medal door. Cooro clutched Husky's shirt, burying his face in Husky's chest and Husky tightened his hold on the boy. When the yelling and knocking ceased Cooro looked up. "Is he gone?" Cooro asked nervously.

"Yes, I think so," Husky replied. Cooro seemed to calm down after hearing this until the door broke down. He squeaked. Then Husky said, "Nana? Senri? What are you doing here?"

Cooro's head shot up. "Nana! Senri!"

In answer to Husky's question, she said, "We followed you here. We couldn't just leave you. You wouldn't believe how many guards we had to get through." Senri nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys," Cooro said. "I knew we could count on you!"

Husky smiled a little. "No offence, but I wasn't so sure. These people were pretty prepared. I wouldn't have been surprised if you got caught too. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's okay," Nana said. "I don't blame you. It was pretty hard to get passed them."

"What are you two doing here?!" It was one of the guards.

"Oh crap!" Husky said. "Nana, Senri, run!"

"But what about you?" Nana asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine! Go!" Nana took one last look at the two boys then ran.

**Yay! I'll post soon! Please review!**

_**Sister**_


	3. AN: sorry!

I'm so sorry! My computer had a virus and I just got it back! Also, I'm stuck on this story! Please, give me some ideas! I will continue! I promise you that!

Sorry again!

_Sister_


End file.
